


Make Your Own Luck

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Auror Partners, Aurors, Blow Jobs, Facials, Harry Potter Next Generation, Humor, M/M, Oral Sex, Rimming, Size Kink, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-04-04
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:28:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius's career as an Auror is off to a rocky start, what with his wanting to shag his partner and all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make Your Own Luck

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [HP Get Lucky](http://hp-getlucky.livejournal.com/) fest on LJ. Thanks to Gryffindorj and Llaeyro for the beta.

When Scorpius sent his father an owl telling him about his new assignment as a rookie Auror, he expected an immediate reply, possibly a Howler. He didn't anticipate seeing his head in the Floo, brandishing the letter in his fist.

"...no idea what Potter's thinking, pairing you up with his son." His father scowled. "Don't let him think he's in charge."

Scorpius swallowed. He'd got to know James Potter over the course of training and while he was on the arrogant side, it wasn't anything a Malfoy couldn't handle. 

Then there was the issue of his wicked smile, his sparkling eyes and, if his trousers didn't lie, a sizeable cock that Scorpius had designs on riding if fortune was on his side. 

"He's not like that, Dad," Scorpius finally managed to say though he avoided his father's eye.

"Hmph. I suppose I should be thankful. Potter isn't about to get his son killed, so you should be well protected as his partner. Maybe some of that legendary Potter luck with rub off on you." He smirked. "Not that Malfoys need it."

"It'll be fine, Dad. You'll see." Scorpius closed the connection quickly. Hearing the phrase "rub off on you" had given him ideas that could only be solved with a phial of lube and his right hand.

~^^^~

The first three weeks of duty would've been boring if weird things hadn't kept happening. The fates seemed to be reminding Scorpius that he desperately wanted to get in Potter's pants.

"Surely there's someone better to handle this." Scorpius picked up a bag of discarded clothing they'd found in an alley, behind a club where there had been several cases they'd had to investigate of illicit potions being distributed. He pulled out a pair of leather trousers, eyes widening when he saw they were crotchless.

James looked at him and laughed. "Where's your sense of adventure? Gay clubs are always exciting. If you're lucky, you might find a dildo as big as your forearm in there." 

Scorpius felt his face heat and turned away from James. He knew James was just trying to shock him because he couldn't possibly know how much the idea thrilled him. 

He proceeded to catalogue the rest of the items—a sleeveless, metallic silver shirt that reeked of cologne and sweat, black leather boots that looked two sizes smaller than Scorpius wore and, noticeably, no pants. 

"Nothing here."

James sauntered over—he never just walked like a normal person—and peered more closely at the items Scorpius was holding.

"You checked them for residue?"

"Shit," Scorpius winced. He'd been entirely too distracted and forgot the real reason he was examining the clothing. "Sorry."

James shook his head and took the bag. "Pretty sure we won't find anything worse than dried spunk but you need to be more careful next time."

He pulled out his wand and drew a star pattern in the air above the sack. When he was done, the shining shape flashed red then yellow before fading. 

"Nothing nefarious, though I do think whoever left these is loads of fun." James winked. "Come on. I'll meet you back at the Ministry." He turned and Disapparated, leaving Scorpius alone with his thoughts. 

Thoughts that included wearing the leather trousers while James fucked him through the mattress. After he washed his hands, of course.

With a sigh, Scorpius Apparated away, hoping some paperwork would dissipate his persistent hard-on.

~^^^~

Scorpius wanted to do a good job but it was hard to focus when you wanted to fuck your partner and looking through bags of evidence full to leather trousers, chains, and gags didn't help. Things certainly got worse when he found James covered in a highly volatile potion.

Scorpius ran toward James's voice but froze when he rounded the corner of the warehouse. James was standing in a pool of liquid, his visible skin trailed with red.

"We were set-up," James said breathlessly as he tore his contaminated clothes off. 

"What can I do to help?" Scorpius asked, approaching James, who now stood in just his boots and pants. His skin was bright red in the areas that had had direct contact while it was blotchy pink over his chest and legs. "Does it still hurt?"

"Not anymore," he shrugged. "It stung at first, I was afraid it was acid." 

"Should you rinse it off with water?" Scorpius said, hoping to get his mind off a nearly naked James. 

"Good idea."

Scorpius cast, " _Aguamenti,_ " and watched the water run over James's torso, down to the waistband of his pants, then down his long, lean legs. Scorpius tried not to stare at the outline of his cock beneath his now clinging boxers. 

If that's what he looked like flaccid, Scorpius's mouth was practically watering as he imagined James's erection sliding over his tongue.

Scorpius wanted to run his hands over James's torso, lick the drops of water from his chest.

James stepped closer to him, heat in his eyes. 

Maybe, just maybe, James wanted that, too.

Out of the blue, Scorpius heard a loud pop and cringed when he saw Head Auror Harry Potter walking toward them. 

James and Scorpius looked at each other, James's eyes wide in horror, as they said simultaneously, "The panic alarm."

How could they have forgotten the system designed to protect Aurors in case of emergency?

_Thinking with your dick, that's how._

"Christ, Jamie, what have you done now?" Potter said with a sigh.

"Hey, Dad," James said sheepishly. "We, er, got a tip but instead of catching anyone, we were caught."

"So it seems," Potter said, eyebrow raised. James flushed red halfway down his chest.

Potter then called Scorpius over. "Let's collect a sample of this potion." He pulled a phial from his pocket and handed it to Scorpius.

"Me?" 

Potter smiled. "You are an Auror, aren't you?"

Scorpius nodded once, relaxing slightly. "Yes, sir." He used his wand to siphon some of the fluid and released it into the phial. He sealed it with a tap of his wand and handed it back.

"He's just lucky it wasn't worse," Potter said, shaking his head. "Looks more like one of his Uncle George's pranks than an attack on the Aurors."

Scorpius opened his mouth to say something but thought better of questioning his assessment and shut it again.

"Auror Potter?" the elder Potter said.

James swallowed hard. "Yes, sir?"

"Get this mess cleaned up, then yourself, and _then_ report to my office." Potter waited until James nodded then turned toward Scorpius. "Good work, Auror Malfoy. Always keep your head when your partner is in danger." Looking back at James, he shook his head ruefully then Disapparated. 

"Fuck," James breathed out. "He's going to kill me," he mumbled, more to himself than to Scorpius.

"Why? It's not your fault we were tricked." 

James flushed again and Scorpius finally caught on.

"You did that.... You set us up. What the fuck, Potter?" Scorpius yelled. "You may not care about your career but I'm a rookie! I busted my arse to make it through training and I'm not about to lose my job because you want to play some kind of practical joke!" 

"Listen, Scorpius." James grabbed his arm but Scorpius only saw red. He swung his arm and punched James in the jaw. James stumbled back, his eyes wide. 

Scorpius Disapparated instantly—he wasn't about to hang around to let James return the favour—and spent the next hour waiting to be summoned to the Head Auror's office. Whether he would be reprimanded or sacked for assaulting his partner, he wasn't sure, but he spent his time tidying his work space and savagely destroying any loose parchment or old memos that he came across.

"Hey."

Scorpius looked up from the document he was reading and frowned. "My turn next?"

"What are you talking about?" James asked. 

"Aren't I in trouble for that?" He nodded toward James's face. His jaw had a deep purple bruise along it, stopping just to the left of his chin.

James shook his head. "I wouldn't tell him what happened, though he knew, of course. He always knows." He shoved his hands into his pockets. 

"Nobody healed it?" 

"Better if it heals on its own." James dragged his palm lightly across the bruise. "I've got two days unpaid leave to think about whether I'm serious about my career as an Auror."

"Bloody hell." Scorpius had been angry with him James but clearly his father was even more so. "You're lucky you weren't sacked."

"I reckon being related may have saved my arse this time." James rubbed the back of his neck, a nervous habit that seemed to run in the family. "Listen, can I buy you a pint?"

Scorpius crossed his arms over his chest. "And apologise?" 

James nodded tightly. "Yeah, that, too."

"All right." Scorpius looked at the clock on the wall. "I've still got two hours."

"I'll meet you in the Atrium then." James smiled softly, then turned and left. 

Scorpius let the butterflies that smile had sparked settle then looked at the mess he'd made and started cleaning up all the bits of paper and parchment. At least he wouldn't have to explain to his father that he'd been sacked only a couple of months into his job.

~^^^~

James was leaning against the wall, looking at the large statue in the middle of the Atrium. Scorpius knew that there had been talk of adding a statue of Harry Potter—his father never tired of mentioning it after returning from Ministry business. Apparently, Potter had refused and, knowing him personally now, Scorpius couldn't imagine he'd have approved of such a thing. Whatever his father believed, Potter wasn't like that.

Scorpius rounded the statue and James caught sight of him, pushing away from the wall and walking toward him, grin broadening the closer he got.

"I wasn't sure you'd come."

Scorpius smirked. "And miss your grovelling apology? Not a chance."

"That's how it's going to be, is it?" James laughed. "Fair enough. There's a pub two blocks away. I owe you a pint and that apology."

They stepped into the Floo that took them to an exit in what looked to be an abandoned hat shop around the back of the Ministry. 

When they stepped out onto the pavement into the chilly drizzle, Scorpius pulled his cloak tighter around him. 

James was a half-step in front of him, leading the way. He stopped in front of a nondescript pub and pulled the door open.

Scorpius walked inside and immediately shed his cloak as it was much warmer than outside. 

"Ale or something lighter?" James asked. 

"Ale's fine." Scorpius wasn't sure how long they'd be staying but he preferred a table to the bar. He choose one away from the other patrons, already quite drunk, and sat down on a wooden stool. 

"London Pride ale!" James beamed as he set two pint glasses down on the table, then slid out of his cloak.

"You would get the one with the griffin on the bottle." Scorpius snorted. 

"Once a Gryffindor, always a Gryffindor." James lifted his glass and then took a large swig. Scorpius watched his throat work as he swallowed, picturing what it would be like to suck on the spot just beneath the bruise on his jaw. 

He took a sip of his own drink before saying, "Does that explain the recklessness earlier?" 

"No, that wasn't it." James's face fell slightly but he rallied, leaning in toward Scorpius and looking him straight in the eye. "It wasn't a practical joke or prank. I didn't think it through—"

"You didn't think it through?" Scorpius sat back and frowned. "No kidding. You're lucky, is what you are. Anyone else would be looking for a new job."

"I know. And I'm sorry you were worried about yours. Dad knew you had nothing to do with it." James scrunched up his face as if he was fighting with the words that wanted to come out of his mouth. "He told me that if I ever used another assignment to try to get laid," he winced and his cheeks flushed pink as he said it, "I'd be lucky to get a job shovelling dragon dung for Uncle Charlie."

"He said that?" Scorpius couldn't believe any part of it but his chest felt tight at the implication.

James nodded. "I really don't want to work with dragons."

"What about that other bit?" Scorpius pressed. "Do you often try and seduce your partner with a plan so ill-conceived, even a Hufflepuff wouldn't attempt it?"

"God, no! Never have done." James rubbed his forehead with the palm of his hand before looking up again. "It's ridiculous to consider, I know. Potters and Malfoys just don't get on."

"They don't get on when, instead of just coming out and saying something, they try to get themselves sacked!" Scorpius fumed. 

"Does that mean," James leaned in again and said more quietly, "that I have a chance?"

"For Christ's sake," Scorpius groaned. "Do you really think I'd put up with this pitiful attempt at an apology if I wasn't interested?"

James laughed and looked like he could breathe for the first time since they'd arrived. "I thought you were looking."

Now it was Scorpius's turn to blush. "I was."

With that information out in the open, James became more confident and Scorpius more nervous. He only managed half his meal in the time it took for James to finish his.

"All right?" James asked after he'd set down his empty pint glass. 

Scorpius nodded and finished his ale. 

When Scorpius stood, James said into his ear, "Come back to my flat?"

James's breath on his neck as well as the suggestion made Scorpius shiver.

"Let's go."

James led him around the corner, presumably to Apparate, but pulled him close and pressed his lips to Scorpius's.

Frozen for a moment, Scorpius quickly recovered, opening his mouth to James's seeking tongue. He clutched James's cloak in his fists and rolled his hips forward seeking friction. James moaned into his mouth at the contact, rubbing his erection against Scorpius's.

"Been dying to kiss you," James murmured, his hands running down Scorpius's sides and settling at his waist. "Been dying to fuck you."

Scorpius rocked into James again, his hands sliding down and around to his arse, tugging him closer still. "What are you waiting for?"

James wrapped his arms around Scorpius. "Hang on."

They Apparated straight into James's bedroom, or so Scorpius guessed. He didn't even care at this point. Not with James pulling his clothes off and pressing his mouth to every inch of skin he could reach.

When James knelt before him, nuzzling his erection through his pants, Scorpius was afraid he might come.

"God, I want to suck you," James said, tugging at the waistband. 

"I won't stop you." Scorpius ran his fingers through James's hair, then drew the back of his hand across the bruise at James's jaw. "It's the least you can do."

James's eyes flashed. "I'll do more than that."

He tugged Scorpius's pants down to his knees, immediately wrapping his hand around Scorpius's cock. Scorpius sucked in a breath when he licked across the tip then sucked the head into his mouth. 

Scorpius watched in awe as James lavished attention on every inch of him, taking him to the base before sliding back up again. His hands moved behind to grip Scorpius's arse, encouraging him to thrust forward. 

His fingers tight in James's hair, Scorpius lost himself in the heat of his mouth, his hips snapping forward as he drew nearer to orgasm. 

Just when he thought he wouldn't last a moment longer, he felt James pull away and looked down to see what the matter was.

"Come on me," James said, breathlessly. "Come on my face." He left no doubt that was what he wanted when he closed his eyes and opened his mouth, his tongue sticking out in invitation.

Scorpius wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked himself, increasing the speed until his fist was a blur.

"Fuck, oh, fuck," he gasped as he watched the first drops of come hit James's cheek. He shifted slightly, aiming straight for his tongue, mesmerised as James licked at his lips, swallowing every drop he could reach.

He stood panting, his legs trembling, until James opened his eyes again, the lust in them burning him like a brand.

James swiped the back of his hand across his come-sticky cheek and then crawled up Scorpius's body as he stood, plunging his tongue into his mouth as he walked him slowly backward toward the bed.

They fell to the bed, snogging and groping, touching each other everywhere. 

"What do you want?" James asked between kisses.

"I want you to fuck me," Scorpius said. He rubbed his hand over James's erection through his pants, desperate to feel him inside him.

"Thank fuck," James breathed out. "I want that, too. God, you have no idea."

Scorpius thrust up against him. "Pretty sure I do." 

James pushed Scorpius onto his back and slithered down, spreading his thighs wide. Scorpius stifled a moan when he felt James's tongue on his hole, first licking in broad stripes, then pointed and probing. Scorpius pulled his legs wider, hoping James would get the idea. 

"More?" James asked, grinning from behind Scorpius's reawakened cock. He sucked one of his balls into his mouth as he slid one finger into Scorpius's arse.

He pushed back against James's finger, fucking himself on it until he felt a second slide in beside it.

But still, Scorpius wanted more. He reached down to stroke himself but James stopped him by wrapping his hand around Scorpius's.

"Not yet. Not till I'm in you."

"What are you waiting for?"

"For you to ask." James licked the inside of Scorpius's thigh, biting the pale flesh lightly. "Accio lube!" He held out his hand and a small tube flew across the room.

"Was that in your trouser pocket?" Scorpius asked, incredulous.

James shrugged but grinned at him. "Ill-conceived plan, remember?"

Scorpius groaned but he couldn't regret missing out on James fucking him against the wall of a warehouse when he was about to do it in his bed.

"Let's see that cock of yours," Scorpius said. "I want to know what's going inside me."

James sat back and knelt up on the bed, before pushing his pants down to his knees and off. 

Scorpius bit the inside of his cheek. James was everything he'd hoped. Long and thick, a perfect rosy head, and delectable bollocks. Someday soon he'd want to get a much closer look at them, but for now....

"Fuck me with that gorgeous cock," he said, his voice low and husky.

"Fuck, Scorpius." James gripped his length and surprised a shudder. He took several deep breaths then opened the lube, squeezing some out onto his fingers. 

He reached for Scorpius but he shook his head. "Want to feel every inch."

James nodded and slicked himself instead. "Let me know if I need to stop."

"You won't. But I will," Scorpius added when James hadn't moved. 

James braced one hand on the back of Scorpius's thigh and lined himself up to Scorpius's hole.

Scorpius bore down against James as he slowly pushed inside. He could feel every throb, every pulse of blood flowing through James, every ridge and vein as he stretched Scorpius open.

"Good?" James whispered.

Scorpius nodded, the fullness taking his breath away. "Move. God, please move."

James didn't need to be told twice. He pulled back and thrust in again, making Scorpius shout.

James fucked him slowly, deliberately. Perfectly. He leaned down over him, his hand sliding behind Scorpius's neck and lifting him into a kiss. 

"You feel so damn good," James murmured, snapping his hips and driving his cock into Scorpius over and over. "Could fuck you all night."

Scorpius wrapped his legs around James's waist and arched his back, pushing himself onto James, fucking as much as being fucked. 

They moved faster then, every thrust long and deep. Scorpius reached between them to fist himself.

"That's so hot," James said, looking at Scorpius's hand sliding up and down his cock. "Make yourself come, Scorpius. Want to feel you..."

"You talk too much." Scorpius clenched his muscles around James to emphasise his point, drawing a deep moan from him. 

Scorpius couldn't tear his eyes away from James's as they hurdled closer to the edge. It was exactly what Scorpius had dreamt of. His body tensed as the first drops of come burst from him, the rest spilling over his hand and stomach, euphoria washing over him.

"Fuck," James gasped, then groaned, slamming into Scorpius three times before stilling, his cock pumping Scorpius's arse full of come. 

James's breath was hot on his neck, panting harshly as he recovered. Scorpius expected James to pull away at any moment; then he'd get cleaned up, and Scorpius would head home. 

Scorpius wanted more but he didn't want to show his hand—reveal his heart—too soon. 

But James surprised him. 

"Christ, you're amazing," James said against his lips before kissing him, his hands cradling Scorpius's jaw tenderly. 

Even as Scorpius's come cooled between them, even as James's cock slipped free, they writhed together; touching and kissing everywhere.

"Stay," James said, his fingertips tracing Scorpius's nipple idly. "Please."

"You're lucky I'm so forgiving." Scorpius pressed his hand to the bruise on James's face then pulled him into a kiss, insinuating his thigh between James's legs and rubbing against his growing erection. 

With a delightfully wicked glint in his eye, James said, "Potters make our own luck." 

Scorpius trailed his hand down to the curve of James's arse and gave him a firm squeeze. 

"Maybe Malfoys do, too."


End file.
